Kid Gloves
by psychoman222
Summary: Jedi Academy One-shot. Rosh feels as if Kyle Katarn's treating him with kid gloves. Jaden feels that Rosh is lucky.


Rosh Penin, a new student of the Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, was complaining to a fellow student.

"I think my Master's holding me back! He never trusts me with any important stuff!"

"He could just be evaluating you, seeing how you accomplish the missions he sends you on." The other student reasoned.

Rosh, did not reply, as he was distracted by a new arrival to the common area.

"Hey, Jaden! Over here!" Rosh yelled, waving his fellow apprentice over.

Jaden Korr, a Kel Dor, was also apprenticed to Kyle Katarn. Rosh and Jaden got off to a rocky start, as the former set a potentially lethal Lightsaber-wielding practice droid on the latter in order to distract him from the exercise they were conducting, which Rosh thought was a race. It wasn't.

That, and the young human had no concept of 'personal space'. Jaden endured his fellow apprentice as best he could, though. Even when Rosh insisted on drawing him into conversations when he really just wanted to be left alone.

Like now.

Most would correctly assume he wasn't in the mood to talk, as he had multiple bandages applied to him, and his tunic was burned and torn, and was, in fact, still smoldering in some places. Rosh didn't. Nevertheless, Jaden grudgingly made his way over to his 'co-worker'.

"What is it, Rosh?"

"Don't you ever wonder if Kyle is holding us back? You know, treating us with kid's gloves so we don't reach our full potential?"

Jaden thought back to his 'missions' with Kyle Katarn…

* * *

 _Corellia, two weeks ago…_

 _Jaden had killed his way past a few dozen mercenaries, balancing his way across the roof of a tram that was currently speeding out of control, in order to make it to this control room._

" _Kyle, I've never driven a tram before! How do I stop it?!" Jaden all but screamed into his comlink._

" _I don't know either, but if you don't figure it out, that tram is going to crash, killing thousands. So, you know, no pressure!"_

* * *

 _Blenjeel, Ten days ago…_

 _Jaden, crash landed in the middle of the desert, held back the massive, man eating Sandworm back with the force, as he primed a thermal detonator, and threw it into it's gaping maw. He quickly picked up the part he needed to repair his ship, and ran as the detonator went off. While the explosion killed the sandworm, It also drew more to him, so he_ _sprinted as fast as his Force-enhanced legs would take him, as_ _more Sandworms nipped at his heels._

* * *

 _Bakura, five days ago…_

" _C'mon Kyle, pick up! These things could go any minute, and will cause the volcano to erupt if they do! The volcano I'm_ _ **in**_ _!"_

" _Hi, you've reached Kyle Katarn, please leave a message!"_

" _I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHICH KRIFFING WIRE TO CUT!" Jaden screamed, as he held his lightsaber poised over a bomb the size of a piece of furniture._

 _He was forced to make a decision as a platoon of Stormtroopers rounded the corner, and opened fire._

 _Thankfully for him and the thousands of people near the volcano, he cut the right one._

* * *

 _Tatooine, Yesterday…_

 _Jaden held down the trigger of his Imperial Repeater, Mowing down a horde of rushing mercenaries, while his only ally, Chewbacca, picked off the ones smart enough to run for cover with his bowcaster._

* * *

 _Tatooine, a few hours ago…_

 _Jaden raised his saber to block the gaderffii stick, but unfortunately, the blunt weapon crushed the hilt. The damage was small and easily fixed, but rendered his saber unusable until it was._

 _As he was currently in close quarters without a weapon, he gave a battle cry and tackled the Tusken Raider._

 _The two began kicking, punching and clawing at the other until Jaden had an opening. He used the Force to summon a rock, and, with a mighty war cry, bludgeoned the Tusken with it until the twitching stopped._

 _Exhausted, he rolled off his opponent and laid there in the hot sand, trying to catch his breath._

 _As he did so, a shadow loomed over him._

" _So, have you found the droid yet? It asked._

" _Go Kark yourself, Kyle." Jaden said breathlessly._

 _While he did, and it was just a few meters away, that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by his Master's priorities._

* * *

Rosh was getting worried. Jaden spent the last minute just _glaring_ at him.

Finally, Jaden spoke.

"No."


End file.
